songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Poker Face
---- |Album = The Fame (2008) |Released = 2008 |By = Lady GaGa |Adapter = Glee Cast |Featured In = Glee }} (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays1 Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it) LoveGame intuition play the cards with spades to start2 And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Hoh, woah, oh-oh, ohahoh, oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got3 Hoh, woah, oh-oh, ohahoh, oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him, a hot pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun Hoh, woah, oh-oh, ohahoh, oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Hoh, woah, oh-oh, ohahoh, oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you 'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love glue-gunnin' Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No, he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah-ah) |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Covered By Glee Cast